


[Cover Art] Shattered Glass (Rewrite) Cover Arts

by LilGray (Saoirse_Konstantin)



Series: Shattered Glass Trilogy_Rewrite [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/LilGray
Summary: The cover arts for 'Shards of Shattered Glass (Rewrite)' and a few random chapter banners for 'Picking Up Shattered Glass'.  As I make more banners for 'Picking Up Shattered Glass' I'll add them here.
Series: Shattered Glass Trilogy_Rewrite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Two Story Banners




	2. Chapter One Cover Art




	3. Chapter Two Cover Art




	4. Chapter Three Cover Art




	5. Chapter Four Cover Art




	6. Chapter Five Cover Art




	7. Chapter Six Cover Art




	8. Chapter Seven Cover Art




	9. Chapter Eight Cover Art




	10. PUSG Story Banner




	11. PUSG Chapter 002 Banner




	12. PUSG Chapter 023 Banner




	13. Old PUSG Story Banner




End file.
